In an article in the Federal Register, Vol. 45, No. 196, Oct. 7, 1980, entitled "Ozone-Depleting Chlorofluorocarbons; Proposed Production Restriction" by the Environmental Protection Agency, it is indicated that the amount of chlorofluorocarbons (CFC) emissions is of great concern to the environment, particularly with respect to its potential for ozone depletion. The problem is of such potential significance that even the banning of CFC has been considered.
CFCs are synthetic compounds which were developed in the 1930's. They are stable, non-flammable, and relatively non-toxic, which make them highly desirable from a worker and consumer safety standpoint. They are used in many applications because of their energy efficiency. Major CFC uses include use in air conditioning and refrigeration circuits, as well as for the freezing of foods.
Quite apart from future growth in the economy and in the refrigeration industry, CFCs currently have an immense economic impact on the U.S. economy, and the industry provides a substantial work force. Thus, based on statistics presently available, about 500 million dollars worth of CFCs are used annually; more than 780 thousand jobs are directly related to CFC usage; approximately 260 thousand domestic businesses, mostly small businesses, use CFCs; the total value of goods and services that depend on CFCs exceed 28 billion dollars annually; the installed value of products that use CFCs is more than 135 billion dollars. In addition, CFCs are the basis of a major U.S. export market that would be jeopardized by restrictions on CFC usage because of emissions (leakage) of CFCs.
One of the major problems in existence relating to the use of CFCs is the leakage of the CFCs from refrigeration and air conditioning units. It can be easily seen that if restrictions were imposed because of such leakage, the impact on the economy would be enormous. However, even without a ban on the use of CFCs, a substantial economic loss is caused by the leakage and consequent replacement of CFCs in air conditioning and refrigeration systems. Moreover, there is a further economic loss because of additional demand of electrical energy caused by inefficient operation of cooling and refrigeration systems from which CFCs have leaked and have not been replaced. In this latter regard it has been estimated that if CFCs were banned, the adverse energy impact, caused by the inefficient operation of refrigeration and air conditioning units, would be equivalent to nearly 240 million barrels of oil by 1990, a figure which constitutes about 45% of current annual production from Alaska's North slope, or about 10% of the total United States crude oil imports in 1978.
In addition to the problems caused by refrigerant leakage as noted above, there are other known disadvantages including the inconvenience and cost of replacing refrigerant from a circuit from which it has already leaked. These problems exist not only relative to the use of CFCs as refrigerants, but also to all other refrigerant fluids. It is, accordingly, clear that it would be desirable to eliminate leakage of refrigerant fluids from air conditioning and refrigeration systems.